The present invention relates in general to a firearm in which firing is initiated by the strike of a hammer which is controlled by a trigger mechanism. The invention is particularly directed to a firearm in which a hammer block is employed to prevent the hammer from reaching its striking position for firing except under a predetermined set of conditions.
In the typical firearm which utilizes a hammer block, the hammer block remains in a blocking position when the hammer alone is actuated. The hammer block is moved from its blocking position through the action of the trigger mechanism. In other firearms, a transfer plate is used in place of a hammer block. In such a firearm, the hammer is incapable of striking the percussion element in its extreme forward position. The transfer plate is interposed between the percussion element and the hammer by the action of the trigger mechanism. The mechanism for activating the hammer block or transfer plate for each firearm involves a complicated lever and linkage arrangement. The parts which makeup the actuating mechanism for the hammer block or transfer plate require a high degree of precision. The plurality of moving parts which make up the hammer block actuating mechanism add considerably to the cost of the firearm and are subject to wear. This, in turn, affects the long term reliability of the firearm. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art firearms have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a firearm having a hammer block which requires no moving parts between the trigger mechanism and the hammer block.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a firearm having a hammer block in which the firearm cannot be fired by pulling the trigger alone.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a firearm having a hammer block which is also utilized for holding the hammer in a cocked position and for preventing release of the hammer to a firing position except by operation of the trigger mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a firearm having a hammer block which is actuated, in part, by the hammer and, in part, by the trigger, so that firing of the gun requires operation of both the trigger and hammer in a predetermined sequence.
A still further object of the invention is a provision of a firearm having a hammer block which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to operate, and which provides a long life of useful service.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.